Ciel's Christmas
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: its christmas and ciel has lizzy and aunt frances over, grell pops by - rated T for mild sexual content, but just in case SebXGrell SebXMey-rin bit of yaoi - sebastian you tease! :P
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, im only borrowing them for my story, which I hope you'll enjoy!**

It was a cold, crisp Christmas Eve day when a certain Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive was woken up by his butler, Sebastian.

Sebastian, a tall, slim and devilishly handsome demon posing as a butler drew the curtains to his young masters' bed chamber.

**Yes, as you may have already noticed if u read my first story, they both start when sebby opens ceils bedroom curtains. I like starting my stories in the morning…its nice**

"5 more minutes, Sebastian." Ciel muttered under his covers, shielding himself from the bright light. "Come along, young master. You have several appointments today, and Ms. Elizabeth Midford is coming over today with her aunt, to spend the holidays." "Oh god I had forgotten that…" Ciel groaned as he pushed himself out of the bundle of sheets he was sleeping in. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched as Sebastian poured him his morning cup of tea.

Ciel didn't dislike Elizabeth, on the contrary he loved her very much. Just sometimes, she could be bothersome; like when she had arrived unannounced and decorated the whole mansion in cute, frilly decorations and had insisted that all the servants dress up as ladies.

Ciel sipped his tea quietly and handed the empty cup back to Sebastian who placed it on the tea trolley and then attended to Ciel's outfit for the day.

Seeing as his aunt Frances was coming over, he had to look proper, and clean. Sebastian slipped of Ciel's nightgown and replaced it with his usual under garment (s?) and slipped on some deep blue shorts, with a clean white shirt and waistcoat. He added ruffles to his young master's collar bone and buttoned up his fashionable 'coat'. He slipped on his master's socks and shoes, then he tied the black eye patch over top the eye that marked their contract. Ciel slipped on his blue ring and his gold signet ring, both of which have been handed down in the Phantomhive family line.

Sebastian steered the trolley back to the kitchens while the young master headed towards his study. Sebastian brought in Ciel's breakfast moments later; thyme and cranberry scones. The young Phantomhive went through several papers concerning his new Funtom addition; a food business.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

An hour later, Sebastian came into his study carrying a bottle. Ciel looked up at him in confusion. "The Marchioness Midford and her daughter are coming over in an hour, and you know how the Marchioness distastes letting your hair fall in your face." Sebastian smiled as he showed Ciel the bottle he was holding; hair gel. Ciel grimaced. He didn't like having his hair styled, he preferred letting it loose with his usual eye patch string around his head. Sebastian stepped forward menacingly as Ciel tried to push himself further back into his chair. Sebastian removed his gloves with his teeth and poured a large dollop of gel into his hands. Ciel whimpered slightly as Sebastian's hands pulled his bangs from his face.

Ciel blushed furiously as he looked into the bathroom mirror. Sebastian had pulled his bangs back as well and was washing his hands. The doorbell rang and Ciel jerked his head up in the direction of the door. The bell rang throughout the mansions' empty halls. Sebastian slipped his gloves back on as he went to open the front door. Ciel followed him silently.

"Welcome Marchioness Midford, my young Earl has awaited your arrival." Sebastian bowed as he held the door open for the Marchioness and her daughter, Ciel's fiancée Elizabeth. "God job, butler with the hair gel. But I don't think that it'll distract me from the rest of the mansion." Whenever Aunt Frances came to the Phantomhive mansion, she would make sure Ciel was living up to her expectations and making sure he would be a good husband for Elizabeth. Sebastian, being the demon he was, had made sure that the garden, food and mansion were all ready for the Marchioness's arrival the day before. He had gone as far as giving the servants a day off today; it _was_ Christmas Eve after all.

"I expect you'll fine the mansion at its best today, Marchioness." Replied Sebastian with a smile. "I hope so." Sebastian led the ladies to their room and carried their luggage; they were going to be staying until the day after New Years'.

While the ladies freshened up, Sebastian prepared dinner. Seeing as the servants were still out, Sebastian had to finish it all in a small amount of time. He quickly whisked, stirred, poured, baked and cooked the dinner. When Sebastian came into the dining room, everyone was already seated. He pushed the food trolley in and served Lady Elizabeth, then Lady Midford and finally his Earl Phantomhive. "Oh this is very good, Sebastian!" Said Elizabeth with a bright smile. "Why thank you, Miss Elizabeth." Aunt Frances nodded in agreement. Ciel remained silent. He was fairly used to Sebastian's cooking by now. It wasn't any better than usual. Once dinner was finished, they all moved into the drawing room.

Ciel and Lizzy played several games of chess, with Ciel letting Lizzy win a few games, while Lady Midford played the piano. Sebastian quickly cleared away the dishes and joined the group in the drawing room with tea. Not too long afterwards, Lady Midford stopped playing, saying she was tired, then Lizzie "beat" Ciel at chess and they both decided that 22 games was enough for one evening. It was 10:23, much past Ciel's bedtime.

"Young master, I would recommend going to bed now, if you want to have an enjoyable Christmas Day tomorrow." "Alright. Lizzy, Aunt Frances, I'll be saying goodnight now." "Goodnight Ciel." Lady Midford went to hug Ciel and waited for Lizzy. "Goodnight Ciel! Go to sleep soon or Santa Claus won't come!" Said Lizzy as she hugged him.

The ladies went to their room as Sebastian walked his young master to his bed chamber. Ciel yawned quite a lot while Sebastian exchanged his nice blue suit for a long white, nightshirt. Sebastian pulled the covers over top Ciel's little body as he fell asleep. "Goodnight young master." Whispered Sebastian as he quietly left the room.

He went to the Midford bedroom to see if the ladies required anything; they didn't. Sebastian sighed and lazily combed his gloved hands through his hair, placing them back to normal.

He worked quickly and quietly as he transferred gifts from his bedroom to under the Christmas tree in the sitting room. Once he finished, he heard Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-rin and Tanaka coming in through the servants' door. They had all spent Christmas Eve at their families. Sebastian bade them all goodnight and went to his own room where he undressed quietly and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Sebastian woke up by the sound of several mews coming from his closet. He quickly rushed over and opened the door. Inside, were 5 little kittens, including several butler ensembles. He picked them all up and gently placed them on his bed and went to the kitchen to fetch several bowls of milk. Sebastian couldn't let these kittens starve and freeze to death, he had to let them stay the winter. But he strictly kept them in his closet, so as to not give rise to Ciel's allergies and be forced to give them up.

The only problem was, they didn't get much room in his closet, and Sebastian had to feed them in his spare few minutes. Usually, he let them out in the morning for a few minutes so they could do their business. But seeing as it was winter, they usually left a mess in his closet. They were slightly troublesome, but Sebastian happily dealt with it so he could keep them. He fed the kittens as he got dressed and started on the breakfast and tea.

While the tea was boiling, he reluctantly put the kittens back in his closet and pulled the sheets off his bed, and made a small bed for the kittens. Being a butler, he didn't have any time to take care of these kittens properly. He finished making breakfast and went upstairs to get his master dressed.

"Good morning and a Merry Christmas, young master." Said Sebastian cheerfully as he drew the curtains. "Wha-? Oh, yes… merry …frismas.." murmured Ciel. He was still very tired; his body was used to the usual bed time, but he had stayed up much past it and had lacked sleep. Sebastian, knowing this would happen, had brought a cup of tea for his master, to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep at the breakfast table in front of the Marchioness. Ciel thanked him as Sebastian dressed his young master. They walked downstairs to the dining room and saw that Lady Midford and Lady Elizabeth were just sitting down.

Lizzy stopped halfway and rushed towards Ciel, hugging him very tightly. "Oh Merry Christmas Ciel!" "Merry Christmas Lizzy. Merry Christmas Aunt Frances." They ate their breakfast contently and entered the sitting room. Lizzy's eyes widened as she saw the huge tree, decorated with shiny ornaments, that was mere inches from the floor where gifts sat, waiting to be opened. Ciel smiled faintly; he remembered the Christmases he had spent with his parents and Lizzy. Suddenly, a soft noise could be heard coming from the stairs, it grew louder with every second and suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Mey-rin, Baldroy and Finny, Tanaka walking behind them. (Tanaka's in his human form btw)

"Merry Christmas Master Ciel!" They all said in unison. "Oh my, look at all the presents!" Said Mey-rin, starring at the bottom of the tree. "Hey, some of these have our names on it.." Noted Finny. "You are members of the Phantomhive household and you deserve these." Explained Ciel, smiling. "Oh why thank you Master Ciel!" Cried out Mey-rin. "Thank you very much Master Ciel!" Said Finny. "O' you d'dn't 'hafta to do that, young Master." Said Baldroy, cigarette dangling out of his mouth. "It was my pleasure."

30 minutes later…

Lizzy had received a very expensive, hand-made Parisian doll with a very Lizzy-like dress on her; Ciel had also bought her the same dress, so she could wear it to one of the several parties she attended. Lady Midford had received a new rifle, along with several targets so she could improve her firing (not that she needed to improve, she was already the best in the country). Baldroy had gotten a book labeled "The art of cooking".

Finny had unwrapped a fairly large box containing brand-new gardening tools with a book on how to identify birds. Mey-rin had gotten an appointment card for an eye exam and a gun-cleaning kit, so that her guns would work properly when defending the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel had gotten a book, not any old book, old it was, but not exactly a book.

When the previous Phantomhive mansion had burned to the ground, Tanaka had tried to salvage as many belongings as he could, among the ruins he found an old photo album. Filled with pictures of baby Ciel, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive and of several other Phantomhive family members. Tanaka had mentioned this to Sebastian, and together they thought it to be an excellent Christmas present, along with a new camera, so he could fill in the rest of the photo album. Ciel loved it, he and Lizzy took several pictures of Christmas day.

"Shall we move into the dining room for lunch, young master?" "Not yet, Sebastian, there's still one more gift to open…" Ciel smiled as the other 3 servants pushed a very large (wrapped) box towards Sebastian. He was shocked, he hadn't expected on receiving a gift himself. He was a demon, and a butler. Everyone smiled at Sebastian, waiting for him to open it. "We all contributed." Said Ciel. Sebastian removed the wrapping with one quick pull and was absolutely dumb-founded at what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

What Sebastian found underneath the wrapping was something he wasn't expecting at all. It was… a large kitty hotel with several cat supplies stuffed everywhere. Their was a large litter box, a scooper and a bag of litter*, several bowls for food and water, two armfuls of towels, linens and pillows, cat food – of all sorts; bags, cans and specialty foods - , and a handful of bows and cat clothes – most likely came from Lady Elizabeth.

Sebastian was in shock, he had never received any tangible object as a gift before, well actually, he had never gotten a gift before in his extremely long demon life. He only received souls, but those were earned through service, they didn't count. "Do y'like it?" Questioned Baldroy. "Y-yes, of-of course I do…" Sebastian couldn't find words to explain how grateful he was.

"Once I found the kittens hiding in your closet, and the servants found out as well, we all thought it would be a nice gift if we could help you take care of them." Explained Ciel with a smile. "Thank you.." Sebastian couldn't say anything else, he was still in shock.

"Now Sebastian, you're still my butler, so put these things away and get lunch ready." Said Ciel, with a smirk. "Of course, young master." Sebastian bowed and picked up the fairly large kitty hotel and managed to carry it with the slightest of ease. He had prepared most of today's meals in advance so the guests wouldn't have to wait so long for the food. The servants were all following Sebastian down to the servants' quarters.

"Hey Mista' Sebastian, how'd'you like it if Mey-rin, Finny and I took care of todays lunch while you get your kittens all se'up?" Asked Baldroy. "Thank you very much, all you have to do is heat up the food on the counter and serve it. I'll be in my room if you need me." Sebastian went to his room and closed the door; he just couldn't believe this was all happening. He just got the first gift of his life and now the klutzy servants were offering to let him take a break while they prepared lunch. He was quite happy; something he wasn't exactly accustomed to. Demons don't really have emotions; they have something _like_ emotions.

Sebastian laid the gift on the floor and opened his closet door. The kittens were all asleep, lying on top of each other in a bug, furry pile. When the door opened, the kitten on top lifted her head and opened her eyes sleepily and yawned, exposing her cute but dangerous teeth.

Sebastian started looking at what he had gotten more closely. There were pink, blue and white blankets, with a few very soft pillows. There were the ribbons and clothes from Lady Elizabeth, mostly pink. He smiled. He removed a large bag of litter and the litter box with the scooper, he placed it in the corner of his room, next to the closet. He placed the many bowls beside the kitty hotel and filled half of them with cool water and the other half with meat-flavoured cat food.

Once Sebastian had poured the food, most of the kittens had woken up due to the noise and the delicious smell. Sebastian gently picked each one up and pet them. He removed his gloves with his teeth and stroked the kittens' fur. Not before long, they were all purring contentedly. One kitten, who was lying on Sebastian's shoulder, mewed, so Sebastian placed her down next to the food. She nibbled away hungrily and soon after, all the kittens joined her.

Once Sebastian saw that they were happy and weren't capable of harming themselves, he left to wash his hands. He was in the midst of rinsing his hands when Mey-rin burst through the bathroom door. Sebastian quickly grabbed the hand-towel and hid his hand that had the Faustian contract on the back of his hand, and was drying his hands even though he still had a fair amount of soap on them.

"Oh, sorry Mister Sebastian…" Mey-rin blushed, she was sure Sebastian was hiding something on his hand, she saw how quickly he reached for the towel. Also, when she had entered abruptly, she saw some kind of dark tattoo-like symbol on his hand… _Its his secret, not mine_, she thought. "Yes? What is it Mey-rin?" Asked Sebastian, drying his hands quickly, whilst still covering his hands.

"Oh, Baldroy insists on heating the turkey with a flamethrower, saying that it'll cook faster, but Finny and I are telling him to use the oven." "I'll be right there." Sebastian said, nodding for Mey-rin to wait outside. She turned, definite that he was hiding something. When the door clicked shut, Sebastian grabbed his gloves and pulled them on quickly. After a minute of negotiations, Sebastian won,; the turkey was to be cooked in the oven. Everyone helped prepare the rest of the lunch, with few mistakes. Sebastian was…was…he couldn't be… proud? of them? No, they're just trying hard because its Christmas…


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

30 minutes later, Sebastian served the lunch. Everyone ate quietly, but happily. They were nearly finished when they heard a loud noise coming from the entrance hall.

"Ohhh Sebas-chaaaan!" Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut; the day was going by so perfectly…why did Grell have to come by and ruin it? Ciel just smirked. "Ciel, what was that noise?" Asked Lady Midford. "Oh, just one of Sebastian's admirers..." He smirked again. Aunt Frances frowned but went back to eating. "Sebastian, please go take care of Grell." "Of course, young master." Sebastian left the room and saw Grell running up the large staircase, heels clicking loudly.

"Bassy darling! Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Grell, shaking his bottom.

**think of the time grell was a Cheshire cat in the ova "ciel in wonderland" and he was dancing, shaking his butt from the side to side while "eating his scarf", that's what grell is doing now. also, grell is a girl, again.. **

Sebastian sighed, "Merry Christmas Grell." He said unenthusiastically. Grell rushed up to Sebastian and hugged him tightly. Grell was wearing a very short Santa dress with white fluff on the bottom edge and around the collarbone, without the fluff, Grell's breasts would have been half-exposed. She was also wearing knee-length red boots and white satin gloves. She was wearing her usual red glasses and let her hair down, as usual. "Well, don't you look…festive." Sebastian had to restrain himself from saying something insulting.

"And look at what I got you!" Grell shook a little red bag in front of Sebastian's face. "I'm scared to open it." Sebastian said flatly. "Fine, I'll open it for you…" Grell dug her long fingers into the small bag and pulled out…mistletoe. Grell shook it over Sebastian's head. He just smiled. _In her dreams_… he thought. Before Sebastian could even move, Grell stepped up into Sebastian's face and crushed her lips against his. She dropped the bag and mistletoe, wrapping her arms around Sebastian, running her fingers through his silky hair. Sebastian had to admit, she was a fairly good kisser…

Before Sebastian could do anything else, he heard a voice behind him. "Well well, is this Sebastian's Christmas gift?" Ciel grinned as he watched the two kissing. Sebastian quickly pulled back, leaving Grell over-excited. "Young master, Grell rushed in and invaded my personal space bubble."

**I had to do that, sorry :P**

"I did no such thing, Bassy and you know it." Pouted Grell. "Anyways, Sebastian, Aunt Frances, Lizzy and I will be in the sitting room for the afternoon, you may do whatever you please; consider it a break for Christmas." Ciel walked off to join his aunt and cousin/fiancée.

Sebastian looked at Grell and noticed thin, black stockings that were attached to something under Grell's short dress. Sebastian felt like teasing Grell…a lot.

Seeing as she already knew about his and Ciel's contract, he slipped off his gloves and ran his fingers through her long red locks. Grell looked up in surprise; Sebastian never showed any affection towards her, only distaste. Instead of questioning it, she went with it and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck. He stepped closer and placed his hands on her waist. They both leaned in for a kiss, but Sebastian swiftly picked up Grell, bridal-style, and carried her to his room, where he was going to continue his teasing.

Grell, even though somewhat surprised at Sebastian's quick movement, kept her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. They arrived at his bedroom, and Sebastian gently kicked open his door, the kittens had fallen asleep in their 'rooms' and remained undisturbed. Sebastian kicked off his shoes and laid Grell down on his bed, lying on top of her. Grell was fairly impatient, she instantly pressed her soft lips against Sebastian's and ran her hands over his body. Sebastian kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring, licking her tongue, and teeth. Grell moaned softly as she slowly unbuttoned the butlers jacket. Sebastian slipped it off his shoulders and ran his hands up Grell's leg. She wrapped her leg around Sebastian's and kissed his cheek, his jawline…while he kissed hungrily at her neck, making sure it would a hickey the next day.

They continued kissing for a few more minutes until they heard a soft knock at Sebastian's door. "Uh, Mister Sebastian…?" asked Mey-rin, shyly. Sebastian gently pushed Grell off and went to open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Mey-rins pov for a bit

He opened his door and the first thing I noticed was that he wasn't dressed as usual; his jacket and waistcoat were off, and his shirt was half unbuttoned, exposing his chest. His shoes were off and his hair was tousled. His lips looked red, from so much kissing.

Sebastian opened the door enough so Mey-rin could see that Grell was on his bed, shoes, stockings and gloves had been removed. Her hair was also heavily mussed up, her glasses were askew. Mey-rin blushed. "Ohhh, I didn't mean to interrupt… its just that…well…"

"What is it Mey-rin?" Sebastian asked, as if nothing was different. "Master Ciel rung for tea…he asked that you make it specifically. They're still in the sitting room." Mey-rin couldn't help but stare at Grell and feel envious. Grell went to stand in front of Sebastian's mirror and combed her hair. Sebastian was slowly unbuttoning his shirt; it was too crimpled for him to wear in front of his master, he would have to change. He slipped it off his shoulders and threw it at his laundry basket.

"Please tell the young master that I will be there shortly. Mey-rin, would you be so kind as to put the kettle on?" Asked Sebastian, starring into her eyes. "Of-of course…" Mey-rin stuttered. Sebastian was closing his door when she spoke up again. "Mister Sebastian!"

"Yes Mey-rin?" He opened the door again and she couldn't help but look at his gorgeous body. He looked thin, but he has a strong body. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you… in private?" She had to ask. "Of course." He stepped out in the hallway and closed his door. He walked Mey-rin against a wall, placing his hands beside her shoulders, capturing her. This was a most unusual position. Mey-rin blushed harder.

"You know, you look much prettier with your glasses off." Sebastian ran his finger along her cheek and removed her glasses. "Now, what was it that you wanted to say?" "Oh, I just wanted to know..if…if and you…Grell…were..were.." "Together?" He asked smiling. She nodded. "No, we are not." "If I may, then what were you two doing in your room?" she asked nervously. "I was…teasing Grell." "Oh." Sebastian leaned his face in closer to Mey-rin, which only resulted in turning her face into a deeper shade of red.

Mey-rin thought he was leaning in to kiss her, so she inched her face towards his, then realizing that he wasn't going to kiss her, she blushed even more and leaned her head against the wall. He smiled at her and brushed his lips against hers, then kissed her. She gave a small oh! and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He let the kiss last for a minute, and then pulled back. He couldn't resist… it was too much fun. He loved teasing people! "Shh" he whispered and walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him. Grell had fallen asleep. An awful idea formed in his head…


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Once Sebastian had finished his evil trick on Grell, he got dressed and went to make his young masters tea. When Grell woke a few minutes later, she realized that Sebastian's room was quite chilly. She went to pull her dress down a little but couldn't find the edge. She looked at her thigh and gasped. Then she looked at the rest of her body and almost screamed. Sebastian had stripped her naked and left her there. He had put her clothes in the bathtub, full of water. Grell cursed and went to put a towel around her shivering body. She could only find a very small one that barely covered her breasts _and_ her lower area. While Sebastian served tea, Grell was left to dry her clothes.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet, everyone had a quite supper and Ciel asked Lizzy to dance. "But I'm not dressed properly!" "Let's go change, and dance in the hall." Lizzy smiled, it had been ages since she had danced with Ciel. Lady Midford smiled as she did her crocheting. Sebastian walked his young master to his room to change while Aunt Frances walked Lizzy to their room to change.

"Sebastian, would you please go ask the servants to join us dancing? Tell them to put on something nice. Without them, the numbers will be off; Lizzy and I will be dancing, and letting my butler dance with my aunt is completely unacceptable." "Yes, my lord." "Dress me first."

A few minutes later, Ciel was completely dressed and Sebastian left to ask the servants. "Wha-?" Exclaimed Baldroy. "Oh yay! We get to dance!" Said Finny as he twirled around the kitchen. "Ohhh, we get to dance? And dress up?" said Mey-rin, slightly nervous. Everyone saw her in her usual maid outfit, only Sebastian had seen her in something else; her sniper outfit. "Yes, will you please hurry and change? Do not leave the young master waiting." "Yes, si r!" They said. Baldroy and Finny almost ran to their bedroom. Mey-rin stayed behind. "Whats wrong Mey-rin?" Asked Sebastian.

"I, I don't know what to wear…" She replied, looking at the floor. "I can help you. Do you own any dresses of your own?" "I'm afraid not." "One moment please." Sebastian turned and walked towards his young master's room. "Yes, Sebastian?" he was waiting in his room until everyone was ready. Surely the servants hadn't changed that quickly? "I was wondering if Miss Mey-rin could borrow one of your late mother's gowns, seeing as she doesn't own any of her own?" "Yes, go in their old room, some of her dresses must still be in there." "Thank you young master." Ciel was left in his room to remember his parents…

Sebastian walked down the servants corridor, holding a dress. He knocked on Mey-rin's door. "Y-yes?" "I've brought a dress for you, Mey-rin." He said. "Oh, thank you Mister Sebastian." She opened her door, she was wearing an old, rather ugly dress. She held her hand out for the dress.

"May I assist you?" "I guess so…" Mey-rin held the door open and Sebastian stepped inside. She turned her back to him and he dropped the dress on her bed and slipped her old dress off her shoulders. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. _White_… She tried covering her body with her thin arms, but couldn't cover anything. Sebastian saw her in her underwear. He placed the dress on the floor and she stepped inside and he pulled it up. He buttoned up the back and tied the sash. He smoothed out the dress and placed her small feet into a pair of red heels.

"T-thank you…" she stuttered. "My pleasure." Sebastian left and waited for servants to finish. Baldroy and Finny came out 2 minutes later, both wearing very handsome suits. Mey-rin opened her door and both males gasped at her beauty. Baldroy dropped his cigarette. She was wearing a lovely red dress and had styled her hair into a bun, and had removed her glasses to reveal lovely brown eyes. They walked to the hall where Lizzy and Aunt Frances were waiting. Ciel was walking down the stairs. Aunt Frances sat behind the piano.

"Aunt Frances, I have asked Sebastian to play for us, and you can dance with Baldroy." Aunt Frances smiled as she let Sebastian take her place. "That is most kind of you Ciel." Baldroy bowed and took Lady Midford's hand gently and carried her to the floor. Ciel held his hand out for Lizzy who took it and they went to the floor. Finny took Mey-rins hand and they also went to the floor. Sebastian started playing a waltz, and the 3 couples started dancing. The ladies' dresses' twirled around legs and the mens' tailcoats flapped behind them as they moved across the hall floor.

Once Grell had completely dried her clothes, she got dressed and stormed out of the house.

After an hour of dancing, Ciel went to get his violin, Lady Midford sat at the piano and Sebastian asked Mey-rin for a dance. Baldroy lit another cigarette while Finny rocked on the balls of his feet. Mey-rin was quiet as Sebastian picked her up in the air and dropped her down carefully. She kept her eyes locked on his and he just smiled.

Once the dance was finished, he bowed and sneakily kissed her hand. Lizzy had fallen asleep on the large steps. "I guess we'll be saying goodnight Ciel." Said Lady Midford. "Goodnight Aunt Frances." Lady Midford carried Lizzy to their room and the servants headed towards their quarters while Sebastian walked Ciel towards his room. Ciel could barely see where he was going… he was so sleepy. "Young master, this way." Ciel had walked down the wrong hallway. Sebastian picked up Ciel bridal-style and carried him to his room where he changed Ciel and put him to sleep.

Sebastian walked to his room where he went to sleep…

**Yeah, the end kinda sucks but whatever... hope you liked it! merry christmas!**


End file.
